


He Said The Devil Will Want You Back

by faithlingxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Honestly you guys know you want off the rails Clarke and goody two shoes Bellamy, References to Drugs, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithlingxx/pseuds/faithlingxx
Summary: "So instead of trying some actual parenting you're shipping me off to the middle of fucking nowhere!"Her mother sighs, not in remorse but frustration, the doting mother act disappearing as quickly as it appeared."Language Clarke, now start packing your things, term starts in a week."(The Wild Child AU that no one asked for)





	1. All You Did Was Steal A Car

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter to get this ball rolling, feed my giant ego by commenting nice things <3

"I know that you went to boarding school Abby but there's no fucking chance it's gonna straighten me out."   
"Stop calling me Abby! I'm your mother not your friend and quite frankly at this point I'm willing to try anything to fix your abysmal behaviour... I'm doing this because I love you"  
Abby puts her head in her hands, elbows leaning on the granite breakfast bar. Clarke almost feels sorry for her. Almost.  
"So instead of trying some actual parenting you're shipping me off to the middle of fucking nowhere!"   
Her mother sighs, not in remorse but frustration, the doting mother act disappearing as quickly as it appeared.  
"Language, now start packing your things, school term starts in a week."

 

In retrospect, maybe her latest stunt had gone a little too far. Abby was asking for it though, letting that man move into the house. His name was Kane and he drove a Ferrari. Correction, he used to drive a Ferrari. Clarke had sold it to a drug dealer that her friend Murphy knew and then she spent the money on one night out in Vegas. She also got a tattoo. She wasn't sure which Abby was angrier about. Even when her dad was alive their relationship had been strained, but after he died Clarke could barely stand to be in the same house as her. The few times they had tried to spend time together, even just for dinner, had ended in screaming matches. She may have hated the idea of boarding school, but at least she'd be away from Abby.

"You will not believe where she's sending me" Clarke whined as her friend, Murphy, picked up the phone.  
"I don't know why you're telling me, we aren't friends"   
"Well you're the closest I've got to a friend so shut up and listen"  
"That's sad" Murphy's sounded as uninterested as usual but Clarke could tell he was listening.   
"Boarding school! In some place called Arcadia"  
"Where the fuck is Arcadia?"  
"Fuck if I know"  
Murphy was quiet on the other end of the phone. She wasn't really sure what she had expected, he was right they weren't really friends but Clarke had latched on to him and she thought he was warming up to her.  
"Well that fucking sucks, all you did was steal a car"  
That was pretty emotive for Murphy, maybe he did kinda like her.  
"Yeah... wanna get high?"  
"Yeah"

The week went by quickly, probably because Clarke was either drunk or high for most of it. She pretty much pretended she wasn't leaving at all, so much so that her things weren't packed the night before she was leaving. Her and Abby had an argument about the fact that she wasn't packed which went on until three in the morning, stopping only when they were both on the edge of tears. She didn't sleep after that, at 6 she went to knock on Abby's door.  
"Mom, please don't send me away"  
She heard a muffle sob from behind the door.  
"Clarke I don't have a choice"  
"You always have a choice mom"


	2. Because You're A Bit Of A Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day what!??? Just raising everyone's expectations so I can let you all down when I don't post for 500 years. My chapters are always short because I'm rubbish, I'll work on it. Say nice things in the comments I need validation.

Of course it was pissing it down with rain when Clarke arrived in Arcadia. She hated this place already.   
"We're here Miss Griffin" the driver said from the front seat of the obnoxious limo her mother had hired. Better a limo than having to drive Clarke herself.  
"Give me a minute"   
She pulled a mirror out of the bag sat next to her. God she looked like hell, hopefully the boring private school kids would find her dark circles intimidating. She could see kids arriving all around her, greeting each other, hugging and laughing. If anybody tried to hug her she'd break their nose.   
"Right then Griffin, now or never" she thought, rearranging her dainty features into her best intimidating glare. Despite the fact that she was 5'4 and blonde, it really was quite scary if she said so herself.  
She opened the limo door and slid out.  
Immediately she was spotted by a tall brunette, who began quickly walking towards her. She was hot, Clarke might even have been into her if it wasn't for the smug look on her face and her perfectly ironed school uniform. Fuck, did she have to wear that monstrosity?   
"You must be new, I'm Echo, head girl"   
She held out her hand expectantly. Clarke ignored it.  
"Clarke Griffin, new but uninterested in sucking up to you. Now if you'll excuse me"  
Clarke picked up her suitcases that the driver had placed next to her and walked away. She was never very good at first impressions.  
"Did you seriously just ignore Echo" another pretty brunette began walking beside Clarke. "Um yeah? Quite easily"   
"I'm Octavia and this is Raven" the girl said, gesturing to yet another gorgeous brunette who was walking beside her.  
Was this school solely populated by brown haired models?  
"I've been waiting years for someone to knock Echo down a peg or two" Octavia said  
"Why didn't you do it yourself then?"   
Octavia exchanged a look with Raven and they both scoffed.  
"Because, new girl, we value our lives, unlike you it seems" the girl (Raven?) said.  
Clarke laughed at that.   
"I'm Clarke, and I don't care because if history has taught me anything, I won't be here long."

Clarke was told by a short Scottish woman with serious anger management issues (In Clarke's defence she really did look short enough to be a student, and she wouldn't have be that rude to her if she had known that she was the house mother) that she was rooming with the two girls, Octavia and Raven. She couldn't decide whether she liked them or not. The room was nice though, for a dorm room. It was big enough and the wooden floorboards were painted white, gauzy curtains hung over the windows and Octavia seemed to be covering every available surface in fairy lights.  
"So that is your bed" Octavia stopped hanging fairy lights around her pin board and pointed to the bed on the far left of the room, underneath the biggest window "there's a loose floorboard underneath if you've got anything to hide."  
"Please tell me you're interesting enough to have something to hide new girl" Raven said looking up from the suitcase that she was unpacking.  
Clarke raised an eyebrow.  
"Something tells me I'm the most interesting person in this place"   
"God I hate rich kids" Raven scoffed "you're all so full of yourselves"  
"You go to private school, I don't think you've got a leg to stand on " Clarke countered   
"Me and O are both on full scholarships"  
"Well I hate smart kids so we're even"   
There was a silence and then Octavia started to giggle.  
"I like you Clarke, I might not be bored to tears being here this year. I think we're gonna be friends" she managed to say through her laughter  
"I'm not good at having girl-friends"  
"That's because you're a bit of a bitch" said Raven.  
"Yeah but so are we" Octavia smiled.  
Clarke glared at them both.  
Octavia and Raven looked at her unimpressed, sadly they didn't seem to be the slightest bit intimidated, only amused.  
"Well don't get attached to me, I'm not staying long"   
"How come?"  
"Because Abby likes to send me to a new school every year. The minute she sees me and realises that her daughter is still the spawn of satan, her words not mine, she'll find somewhere else for me to go"   
"Who's Abby?" Octavia asked  
"My mom"   
"You call your mom by her first name, weird."  
Raven coughed.  
"Shit sorry, I say things without thinking sometimes" Octavia looked slightly guilty.  
"It's cool, it is weird, but so is my mom"   
"Amen" Raven smiled at her, possibly for the first time since she'd met her.


	3. Welcome To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm  
> Literally  
> The  
> Worst :))
> 
> I'm sorry I'm rubbish at updating and only write short chapters, thanks everyone for the lovely comments and encouragement to keep writing (I will no matter how long it takes). Anyway enjoy the chapter

"I'd literally rather set myself on fire than wear that"  
"Well if you die they'll give us passing grades for the rest of the semester, so take one for the team"  
Clarke threw a pillow in the general direction of the offending uniform in question.  
"Ow" Octavia yelped, almost dropping the hideous green check skirt and matching green blazer.  
Clarke regarded the uniform again.  
"Nope I'm not doing it"  
Octavia gave Raven a look. Clarke had seen less menacing looks on Pitbulls.  
"If we have to force you into it ourselves Clarke, we will"  
"Fine" Clarke narrowed her eyes and snatched the clothing out of Octavia's hands.  
She went to get changed in the bathroom and did her best to make herself look less like a 1950's English school girl. All things considered, she didn't look too bad. She rolled the skirt up high enough that her new tattoo peaked out from under the hem slightly and left one too many buttons undone on her shirt. She smudged her eyeliner a little and swiped on a coat of lip balm.  
"Clarke hurry up" Raven yelled, banging on the bathroom door.  
She took one last look, fluffed up her messy blonde hair and opened the door.  
"Okay quit yelling at me, let's go"  
Octavia and Raven took one look at her and burst out laughing.  
"God you are such a stereotype" Octavia giggled.  
"You are never going to get away with that uniform"  
"Can we please just go" Clarke rolled her eyes.

 

"Young lady what are you wearing!" the angry Scottish lady from the day before practically jumped in front of Clarke as she walked into the dining hall for breakfast.  
"Um? Clothes"  
"Underwear you mean" she hissed  
Clarke rolled her eyes. Again. This school seemed to make her do that a lot.  
"I'm wearing the uniform"  
"You're wearing something but that is certainly not the uniform. I'll let you off because it's your first day but if you're not in proper uniform by tomorrow you'll be in big trouble"  
Octavia and Raven nodded at the matron and pulled Clarke to a table. It was at the very back of the room and a couple of boys were already crowded round it.  
The girls still had Clarke's arms in an iron grip and they practically marched her to a seat at the table.  
"Well done" Raven nudged her as she sat down "you didn't piss off anyone in the 5 feet we had to walk"  
A dark haired boy at the end of the table laughed, not looking up from the paperback he was reading.  
"Trust me, that's progress" Clarke smirked, waiting for the boy to look up.  
She couldn't tell what he looked like with his head down the way it was.  
"That's my brother, Bellamy" Octavia sighed "Bell, head out of the book and say hi" 

Clarke was not a cliche despite Octavia's earlier comment so she did not gasp when the boy looked up from the book. But if there was a face worth gasping over, it was Bellamy's. Freckles covered his face and he looked at her through long dark eyelashes. His brown eyes that had been previously glued to the book looked her up and down.  
"Hi Princess, welcome to hell"


End file.
